Parent application Ser. No. 09/092,261 discloses a user-supported hands free activated computer constructed of heat-insulating materials. Computers have been known and used involving wearable computers and displays. The feature of these prior art computers is that they permit the user to have freedom to use his or her hands for repairing or other functions while using a fully functional computer. One of the most commercially successful and well known of these computers in the Mobile Assistant.RTM. available from Xybernaut Corporation of Fairfax, Va. Mobile Assistant.RTM. is a registered trademark of Xybernaut Corporation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 (Newman I) describes the details of the Mobile Assistant.RTM. and fully discloses the components and function of such user-supported computers. Also, co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/092,261 describes and claims further heat-insulating improvements and modifications to the Mobile Assistant.RTM.. Both U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 (Newman I), U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,824 (Newman II) and Ser. No. 09/092,261 are owned by the assignee of the present application.
Prior art patents also disclosing wearable computers are U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,398 (Janik I) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,651 (Janik (II). Both of these patents disclose a belt or vest containing computer containing pockets for the elements or components of a computer. In Janik I the plurality of computing elements are located on the belt and a flexible signal relaying means connects all of the elements for computing. A protective covering is used for enclosing said computer elements. In Janik II a similar belt computer is described and claimed in which the signal relaying means, the length of which between any two computing elements is greater than the distance between any two computing elements. In both Janik I and Janik II the flexible wearable computer is in the form of a belt comprising around its periphery sequentially positioned pockets or housings containing computer elements.
In both Newman I and II and Janik I and II, a body-worn computer is disclosed wherein the computer is worn in contact with a user's body. A serious problem in wearable computers could be the heat generated while in use and worn by the user.